


Hopeless Place

by OoYUKINIIoO



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Falling In Love, Friendship, M/M, Underage - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 11:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14019309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OoYUKINIIoO/pseuds/OoYUKINIIoO
Summary: Peter tiene 16, Wade mas de 30, una hija, una esposa y nuevo fetiche lolita con Spiderman.





	Hopeless Place

..∞  **Título** : " Hopeless Place"

∞  **Autor:** _YUKI-NII._

∞  **Género** : Hurt/Confort

∞  **Resumen** : Peter tiene 16, Wade mas de 30, una hija, una esposa y nuevo fetiche lolita con Spiderman.

∞ **Rating** K

∞  **N/A** : AU entre Spiderman del MCU y Deadpool del comic _SPIDERMAN/DEADPOOL._ Ni Spider Mar ni Deadpool me pertenecen, esto no es más que un hobby, todo es creación de Stan Lee y MARVEL. 

**.:.:.:.:.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:.:.:.:.**

**Tu lugar es junto a mí, mi lugar es junto a ti.**

**.:.:.:.:.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:.:.:.:.**

 

Era increíble cómo se había acostumbrado demasiado rápido a la presencia del mercenario, era todavía joven, tan tierno e influenciable, que incluso Tony había sido cuidadoso con él, manteniéndole siempre al margen de las misiones peligrosas, con Karen programada para protegerle con el traje, e incluso manteniendo un seguro de accidentes, si quería extralimitarse en su carrera de super héroe.

Peter se había sentido atacado en un principio, como si el genio lo estuviese subestimando, había aprendido, con un muro entero de varilla y concreto que la realidad era mucho peor de lo que podría sobrellevar, con el supervillano escapándosele entre las manos y el miedo explotándole en cada célula de la piel, Peter se sentía confundido, sin un lugar preciso a cual pertenecer y  había perdido al tío Ben a tan solo 3 meses, y May se había vuelto paranoica en cuanto su ubicación en periodos de tiempo exactos durante el día.

Había conocido en malas formas que los secretos hieren de manera colateral a las personas, y que no importa cuánto intentes proteger lo que te importa, el simple hecho de que esté conectado a ti les pone en un peligro automático.

Peter derrotó al buitre, pero hizo que Laura y su familia tuviesen que irse lejos, ante el juicio, tanto legal, como de las personas que le rodeaban.

Parker continuaba perdiendo cosas, mientras se balanceaba entre los edificios, y seguía deseando asfixiar su propia soledad entre sus manos.

“Un gran poder conllevar una gran responsabilidad”

Peter había tardado demasiado en entender el peso de unas palabras que Ben había estado repitiendo por tantos años. Aun ahora, con la aparición del mercenario Deadpool, y su campaña de reformación que nadie parecía creer. Pero Peter le había dado la oportunidad, porque todos merecemos poder volver a intentarlo. ¿Además como es que ese tipo lleno de cicatrices y con una hija pequeña no podría cambiar?

Eli, era el mundo entero de Wade, o al menos eso es lo que Peter creía hasta que ella apareció.

Shiklah, con su entallado vestido lila, y sus altos tacones negros, su cabello largo y oscuro como el ébano, y las notas de su voz embriagantes, hacían danzar a Deadpool sobre la palma de su mano.

Ella era su esposa.

Y Peter el pequeño héroe que había decidido creer en un mercenario.

Y darse cuenta de ello, fue solo el principio de todas las cosas. Porque Peter había comenzado a trabajar en equipo, había enseñado a Deadpool a derrotar a los malos sin tener que matarlos, había sido paciente, cariñoso, incluso habían compartido chimichangas en los techos de los altos edificios, Wade era un nuevo universo, lleno de historias del ejército, de su factor curativo, y los X-Men.

Deadpool no era solo el mercenario, era una persona con trastornos mentales, que sufría silenciosamente, y trataba todo con un humor ácido y negro porque era su propia forma de afrontar su vida de mierda. Y de pronto Peter se sintió en la misma orbita, girando alrededor de él, un hombre cuya vida se había alterado solo por querer sobrevivir al cáncer.

Todos tenemos miedo a morir, y Wade solo hizo lo que pudo para continuar, súcubo y laboratorio incluidos en el proceso. Peter entiende más que nadie que se siente ser un fenómeno, tener algo nuevo, algo que nunca ha formado parte de ti y aprender a vivir con ello.

Peter solo tiene a May y Wade solo tiene a Eli.

“No, no solo a ella, tonto”

Resuena en su cabeza, porque no puede suprimir a la esposa infernal por más que quiera. Ella está ahí, presente incluso en las armas del cinturón que Wade porta.

Peter sacude su cabeza, porque, ¡¿que rayos le pasa?! No debería de pensar de esa forma, Shiklah forma parte de la vida de Wade, vive con ella, e incluso Peter se ha preguntado si los demonios pueden concebir. Y si es así, ¿Eli estaría en peligro? ¿Ella sería capaz de dañar a una niña indefensa?

Claro que si, ella es un demonio, domina uno de los círculos del infierno. Ni siquiera debe tener corazón. Luego recuerda a la Muerte, el arquetipo de una filosofía humanista, que cayó rendida ante Wade. Todos tienen sentimientos de maneras diferentes y que a veces no entendemos. Como él ahora mismo, meciendo sus pies en el vacío, sentado en uno de los edificios de Tony que llevan la investigación de la energía limpia y al cual tiene acceso total, es un practicante oficial de industrias Stark, con una beca real y una recomendación escrita por el mismo Tony para la universidad que quiera. Iron Man ha sugerido el MIT en demasiadas ocasiones como para que Peter entienda el mensaje.

Peter no quiere alejarse de Nueva York, e incluso ha pensado seriamente sobre la NYU. Porque eso es lo correcto, en lo que debería de enfocarse, en sus estudios, en la ciencia, en ser un super héroe y no en tontos pensamientos amorosos.

Pero él llega de nuevo, su instinto arácnido lo reconoce enseguida, con sus gaceles pasos y su presencia entera encogiéndole el corazón

Siente los brazos musculosos tras él y cierra los ojos. Wade huele a humo y plomo.

—¿Has usado las balas que te diseñe? —. Spiderman pregunta, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, los ojos retractiles de la máscara enfocando a Deadpool, con su sonrisa insinuándose por sobre la tela roja y las katanas intactas tras su espalda.

—Esas cosas de niño nerd que me has dado Baby boy son una pasada. Deberías escucharlos gritar, es como la música del camión de helado, promesas de dulzura y diversión.

—¿No olvidaste atarlos esta vez, cierto? —. Peter gira entre los brazos del mercenario quien niega rápidamente, como un niño pequeño, y él le sonríe, porque Wade lejos de su esposa es un hombre completamente diferente, no es la marioneta de esa mujer, que poco a poco a expresado su molestia ante los sutiles cambios que Deadpool ha estado teniendo.

“Tu disfrutabas despellejarlos vivos, incluso teníamos una hora especial sobre ello a la semana Wade”

Shiklah lo había dicho medio desnuda, dos enormes murciélagos volando alrededor de su cabeza y con el ceño fruncido. Wade no había tenido respuesta para ella, cuando la imagen de Peter tomando su mano para detenerle de disparar venia recurrente a él, cada vez que quería dar el golpe final.

Poco a poco se estaba alejando de su esposa, un abismo abriéndose entre los dos. Wade quería ser alguien nuevo en la vida, no porque su primera misión fuera acercarse a Tony Stark y asesinarlo, sino porque tenía a Peter Parker bajo su ala. Peter que idolatraba al genio millonario y se atravesaría entre medio de Iron Man y una bala sin siquiera pensarlo.

Si él creía que al único que tenía que derrotar seria al capitán, estaba claro que no, cuando Spiderman le detuvo el paso en su infiltración a la nueva base de industrias Stark. Y era tan pequeño, un niño apenas, que le llegaba a la altura del torso y que reía como si no conociera la maldad en el mundo. Alguien así no debería de estar con una escoria como Tony, que solo traía desgracias, a la ciudad, a los países, al mundo y al universo entero.

—Èl no es todo lo que dicen, el señor Stark solo intenta protegernos, si vuelves insultarlo, te hare una mordaza como mi telaraña, ¿has oído Deadpool?

Wade había querido reírse de ello, sino fuera por la pasión en la voz con la que Peter había hablado en ese momento, mirándose fiero, casi peligroso, esperando, con su instinto enfocado a que hiciera solo un movimiento para comenzar la batalla.

Peter le había ganado sin siquiera mover un dedo. Tan patético.

—He traído hotdogs —. Anuncia Deadpool, aun con un brazo sobre los hombros de Peter, que se ha subido la máscara hasta la mitad de la cara.

—¿Doble mostaza? — es todo lo que Peter pregunta, estirando su mano y relamiéndose los labios.

—Me ofendes Baby boy, jamás olvidaría tus requerimientos en la comida.

Peter se ríe, tan cristalino, tan lleno de vida y Deadpool siente envidia, no por esa alma que podría invocar un patronus sin esfuerzo alguno, sino por la chica afortunada que obtuviera el corazón de Peter.

Wade no la sabe, y quizás nunca lo sepa, pero él es el dueño de eso y más. Wade aún no ha notado que Peter también se está haciendo su propio lugar entre Eli y sus convicciones en la lista de cosas importantes que siempre lleva consigo.

La noche esta despejada, sus costados están pegados, sentados en la orilla del edificio. Comen hotdogs y ríen.

Ellos nunca estarán juntos.

Porque a veces el miedo es más grande que el amor y ellos ya han perdido sin siquiera intentarlo.

 


End file.
